The Princesses in the Tower
by persian85033
Summary: Empress Selene IV has just died and her daughter take the throne, with her consort, Prince Endymion. However, there is a pretender who claims that the throne is hers. A little like the story of the Princes in the Tower.
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly, don't tell me your planning another ball, Minako." said Kunzite, as Venus presented him the list. "You gave one almost only a week ago, and then there was that masque given by the Duke and Duchess of Sedna. Since we've been here, it's been nothing but parties, balls, masques and such. Don't you Venusians ever take anything seriously?"

"Lord and Lady Sedna gave that masque in honor of _you_. Most, if not all, the festivities were in your honor, as new King Consort of Venus, and Duke of Ishtar. One would think you're complaining." answered Venus.

Since their marriage, and coming to Magellan Castle, Venus had not tired of showering him with honors. Apart from making him a Knight of the Order of Aphrodite, making him Duke of Ishtar, a title usually reserved for members of the Venusian royal family, there had also been endless festivities in his honor. But, as Artemis would tell him, these were Venusians. They would take almost any excuse to be merry. None more so than their queen, of whom it was almost expected. Hence the fact that there were five ballrooms at Magellan Castle.

"Not complaining." he said. "Just making an observation. I think I've seen more festivities here on Venus than I ever did on Earth or on the Moon."

"So you're making up for lost time, then. I'd like for everyone to come costumed-"

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait, Your Grace."

Artemis walked into the room.

"We have to return to the Moon immediately."

"We've received a summons?" asked Kunzite. "Do you know why, Artemis?"

"Yes. Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Selene IV of the Moon is dead. I've just received word from Luna. Obviously, Your Majesty of Venus is needed. The new empress will need her guardians with her. And I am sure Prince Endymion will want my Lord of Ishtar at his side, as well."

"Of course."

Kunzite gathered the papers he had been reading.

"Oh, dear! Poor Princess Serenity! She'll be distraught!"

"I will immediately begin making the preparations for our departure. Artemis, tell Luna that we will be there as soon as possible."

"Right away."


	2. Chapter 2

"We also have to prepare everything for the coronation." said Artemis.

"You've been keeping up a running commentary all the way from Magellan until now." complained Venus.

"Well, you know, we do have a lot to do. As the head guardian, it is your job to arrange the coronation and, well, everything."

"I'm guessing that's right up your alley. You did plan endless festivities at Magellan." observed Kunzite. "Arranging the festivities should be no problem for you."

Venus smiled.

"Why, thank you, my Lord of Ishtar!"

"I really wish you hadn't given me that particular title." said Kunzite for the umpteenth time. "Any other one would have done."

"Oh, but I wanted my beloved consort to have that particular one."

"You half siblings did not look too pleased when you announced it. Wouldn't one of them traditionally hold the Ishtar title?"

"Oh, my mother raised all of them to the peerage with titles of their own. None of them needed another one."

"I don't think they agree."

Venus shrugged.

"Even if they didn't, there's nothing they can do about it. It's just a shame we have to leave Venus right now. I was looking forward to planning your coronation as King Consort of Venus."

On arriving on the Moon, they were greeted by Luna.

"And how is everything, Luna?" asked Artemis.

"Well, I've been busy with the preparations for the Empress's funeral and, of course, with getting ready for the new Empress's coronation. We still have to set the date."

"I think it should be as soon as possible." said Kunzite.

"And the wants the prince consort to be crowned along with her." Luna sounded a bit uncertain.

"Oh, dear, that's not usually done, is it?" asked Venus.

"It would definitely be a first. I'm not really sure it's such a great idea, but you know the princess, I mean, the Empress. She's definitely determined to have her way in this."

"Hmm, Venus, perhaps the three of us can talk her out of it." Artemis suggested. "I personally do think it's a great idea, but you know just how delicate these things can be."

"What does the prince say?" asked Kunzite. "Besides, the people love the prince just as much as they do the princess."

"Well, yes." Luna agreed. "But I'm still not one hundred percent sure it's the best idea. Perhaps we should wait a while, and then the prince can have his own coronation. That's how it's always been done before, although not all empresses have had their consorts crowned. Meanwhile, the Empress is residing in the Crystal Tower. You'll have to stay there as well."

Venus shivered.

"In the Tower?" she asked. "I'd much rather stay somewhere else. If I have to stay in the Tower, you'll stay with me, I hope?" she asked Kunzite.

"What's wrong with the Tower?"

"Don't you know? Selene I had fifty daughters. When she died, the eldest, Selene II, gathered her forty nine sisters and kept them in the Tower. All Empresses of the Moon reside in the Tower before their coronations, and she said she wanted her sisters with her. The coronation came, and there was no sign of them. They were seen more and more rarely in the gardens and from the windows of the Tower, until they ceased to appear altogether."

"What happened to them?" Kunzite wasn't particularly interested in rumors or legends, but he would humor her.

"Why, executed, what else?" answered Artemis. "They were beheaded privately. The only concessions their sister gave them. Selene II did it to preserve peace. That way, there were no rival claimants for her throne, see."

"But not all the princesses were executed, Artemis! There was always a rumor that at least one survived!" argued Venus.

"Of course not. That's just a story. Selene II would never have pardoned any of her sisters. That would just have made the others' deaths senseless. And just how would she have survived, anyway? Just a story."

"I am glad to see you, Master." Kunzite bowed before Prince Endymion.

"As am I, Kunzite." answered Endymion. "But tell us, how has life at Magellan been suiting you?"

"Yes." spoke Nephrite. "I just can't imagine you of all people fitting in at Magellan."

Kunzite ignored him.

"An endless progression of festivities. It seems the Venusians never tire of them. And they're certainly experts at coming up with reasons to celebrate. But I must admit that the morals at the Venusians court are a bit…lax, in my opinion."

"I almost wish the Mercurians would find a reason to celebrate. Just about everything at Mariner Castle is so solemn. Even Ami's coronation banquet. No one spoke a single word during the whole thing. It was mostly everyone looking adoringly at her, and the ball basically consisted of everyone bowing and curtsying to her." complained Zoicite.

"I think you and the princess made a mistake, Master, when you decided to match Venus and Kunzite. From what Zoicite says, Kunzite would feel right at home at Mariner." observed Jadeite.

"How dare you tell the prince he is mistaken!" Kunzite frowned.

"You didn't sound too happy when he asked you about your life at Magellan."

"Kunzite only goes because he has no other choice, because he considers it his duty as consort to the Queen of Venus. When has he ever enjoyed those occasions, after all. I really was hoping Her Majesty of Venus would have a more positive influence on him, but still the exact same attitude." Nephrite lamented.

"I think the three of you don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, there is the matter of whether or not the prince will be crowned."

"Serenity insists, but it'd be a completely new thing. There's no precedent for crowning both an empress and her consort." said Endymion.

"But there is a ceremony in which the consort is crowned by himself. Perhaps they could do both." Kunzite pointed out.

"Well, the date for the coronation hasn't been set yet, anyway. In the meantime, I will remain in the Crystal Tower with Serenity."


	3. Chapter 3

Venus took opened a casket to reveal a remarkable collection of jewels.

"The Crown Jewels of the Moon and the coronation regalia." said Luna.

Jupiter gently removed the Imperial Crown.

"It feels awfully heavy!" she exclaimed.

"It would. It's made of solid silver and selenium and it has at least three thousand diamonds and zirconias." explained Mercury.

"I don't envy Your Imperial Majesty having to wear it." said Mars.

Serenity looked sadly at it.

"It's just that I remember Mother wearing it. To wear it myself would only reinforce the fact that she is gone."

"We will all miss the empress, Majesty."

Artemis pointed towards a sword sitting not far from them, next to a scepter and rod.

"Venus, you will walk before the empress, carrying the Sword of State before her. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter, the three of you carry bear the empress's train. It will be at least thirteen feet long, and given the weight of the fabric, obviously it will be too much for the three of you. You will have to be assisted by three duchesses." he looked at Serenity. "Your Imperial Majesty will choose the duchesses, of course."

"They're probably already lining up, hoping to be given the honor of carrying the new empress's train." said Luna.

"No doubt. But then after the empress, her guardians, and the others bearing the train, will come Princesses Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, the rest of the empress's ladies, the guardians' ladies, the duchesses and bringing up the rear, the countesses." Artemis finished. "Now, I think, next on the agenda, the wardrobe-"

"You're forgetting Small Lady." Mars reminded him.

"I thought the Crown Princess is a bit young to walk in the procession, don't you?"

They turned to Serenity.

"Yes, I think she might be. But Endymion isn't. Where does he walk?"

"Consorts don't usually walk with the reigning sovereign. They usually just observe the ceremony, not participate." said Luna.

"Well, at _my_ coronation, my husband _will_ be with me."

"Of course he will be. He just will not be in the actual ceremony."

"No, no, Luna. This is _my_ coronation. I know it's so steeped in tradition, but I am allowed some say in it, aren't I?"

"He could walk just a step behind the empress." suggested Venus. "And sit to her left. And it wouldn't take up too much time for her to crown him. Empresses of the Moon crown their own consorts, don't they?"

"Yes, but the last coronation took almost an entire Earth year to plan. Anything extra, well…we could be looking at around sixteen months. If the prince were crowned separately, his coronation would be relatively simple." explained Artemis.

"We've been over that." sighed Luna. "Her Imperial Majesty is determined to have a joint coronation."

"Almost a year, sixteen months, it's not too different. Only a couple of months." Venus pointed out. "Besides, this is the Empress's day, and if she wants her husband with her, he should be there. That's decided. Artemis, you said next on the agenda was to discuss the wardrobe." she added, changing the subject.

"Um, that's right. We'll have to see what the empress is going to wear, as well as all of you and the other ladies in the procession."

"Or we could call it a day, for now, anyway. It's all making my head spin. And I'll bet this is only the beginning." Jupiter put in.

The others agreed.

"I know it's a lot, but the coronation won't be for a year or so. And you will be rehearsing, so when the day comes, you will know exactly what to do."

At the end of the day, Venus returned to her apartments. They were the same apartments that had been used by her ancestresses during all the generations they had been guardians of Lunarian royalty. They were furbished in the same colors and style as Magellan, in shades of gold and orange.

"It almost feels like home!" she said, as she sank into a chair.

"That's just what I thought."

Kunzite entered the room.

"You don't think it's an improvement over the apartments you occupied when you were Prince Endymion's head guard?"

"I still am."

"But you are also Duke of Ishtar now, my beloved, married to the Queen of Venus, and if it were within my power, I would have made you king, just as Her Imperial Majesty wants her husband to be."

"But I am not a prince."

"To me you are."

"And a lot of this is a bit expensive for my taste."

"You might be happy to hear that we will be staying here for at least a little over a year. Artemis says that's how long it will take to prepare everything for the coronation."

"It's a good thing we'll be staying here. I wouldn't leave now anyway." Kunzite frowned at a letter he was reading. "I found this among your correspondence." he handed it to her.

_It is time the crown of the Moon is returned to its rightful heirs._

Venus turned it around.

"There's no seal, nothing. Where did this come from?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone, except the new emperor and empress, gathered in Venus's ante chamber.

"Why the quick summons?" asked Jadeite. "Rei was telling me just what you were planning for the coronation, and-"

"We've just received a disturbing piece of correspondence." Kunzite interrupted him. "More than that, really. It's more like a threat."

Everyone looked shocked, as he read it aloud.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Mercury.

"Nonsense, of course." said Luna. "There are no other heirs to the throne of the Moon. Since Selene II, each empress has had only one daughter, so other than her own line, represented by the empress herself, no others survive."

"What about the Duke of Rheita?" Jupiter pointed out. "He is also descended from one of Selene II's sisters, isn't he? He and the empress are fourth cousins."

"Fifth." Artemis corrected her. "But even so, he doesn't count. He is descended in the male line, from a _son_ of one of Selene's sisters. Even so, he himself is barred. Only women can sit on the throne of the Moon."

"What about the seal? Was there a seal on the note?" asked Zoicite.

"I broke it when I opened it, obviously, but…" Kunzite took the two pieces and fitted them together.

"Well!" demanded Venus.

"It looks like the seal of the Moon!"

"Let me see that!"

She snatched it from him. Artemis went and looked over her shoulder.

"He's right! Almost identical!'

"You said almost." Nephrite pointed out.

"Yes. Only whoever sealed it must have been in hurry, because they sealed it upside down."

"That could have been done on purpose! It could have been meant as an insult!" Kunzite looked furious.

Everyone else looked just as upset.

"Someone deliberately insulting our empress!" Jupiter fumed.

"And worse, one of her very own subjects! Because it could only have come from here! The seal proves that, doesn't it?" exclaimed Nephrite.

"Whoever it was, they will indeed be very sorry! Both for the threat and the seal!"

"I insist that it has to be the Duke of Rheita." said Jupiter.

"The Duke has always been loyal, both to the late empress, and to our new empress." Luna pointed out.

"But still, I mean, he might be aspiring to the throne."

"I don't think so. Besides, he is descended in the male line. The succession laws on the Moon do not allow men or anyone descended in the male line to assume the throne. The only way would be if all the women were to die out."

"Meaning the empress and the crown princess." Venus pointed out.

"Which means that we must keep an even closer eye on them." said Kunzite.

"I would anyway! I mean they are in the Crystal Tower!" Venus exclaimed. "Don't forget what happened to the princesses!"

"That's a story, Mina." Mars threw her hands up.

"Didn't you say that one of the princesses escaped?" Kunzite asked Artemis.

"That's what the story _says_. But that would be impossible. There forty nine beheadings. Forty nine princesses, forty nine beheadings." Artemis answered.

"But supposing one of the princesses escaped, maybe it is her descendants the ones that sent this. Maybe there's some truth in the story. Where could she have escaped to, Artemis?" Kunzite pressed.

"I don't know that she could have left this star system. She might have gone to one of the other planets, but none of them would have granted her asylum. One story says she went to the tenth planet, Nemesis."


	5. Chapter 5

Venus looked around at the shelves and shelves of books. The library in the Moon Palace was the largest in the galaxy. There was probably every book by every author who ever set pen to paper. If there was anywhere the answer to the mystery of the Princesses in the Tower, it would definitely be somewhere here, she was sure. The only problem was where to start looking? Just typing Princesses in the Tower into the main computer brought up hundreds of titles. It seemed like she would need a small army to get these books back to her apartments.

"What on Earth, or off it, is this?!" exclaimed Artemis, as a dozen pages wearing the livery of Venus walked in, carrying armfuls of books. "Don't we have enough to do with preparing for the coronation, that you're already thinking of what to fill in your spare time with?!"

He jumped off the windowseat and went to inspect the closest pile of books, and his expression brightened.

"Oh, I see. You're reading on the history of the empire. That's very good. It probably will be a good to read on past coronation ceremonies and such. It's always good to refresh."

"Not that, Artemis. I'm interested in what happened to the Princesses in the Tower." Venus dismissed Artemis's comment.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"But everyone already knows that. They were executed shortly before their sister was crowned."

"Maybe I'm not so convinced."

"There really is nothing to be convinced about. It's just straightforward. Selene II had forty nine rival claimants for her throne. Plus their issue. After their mother died, she sent for them, saying she wanted them close to her, and then keeping them in the Crystal Tower until she decided to have them executed just before her coronation was celebrated. Simple, really. There's nothing to it."

Venus clapped her hands.

"Their issue! We'd forgotten about that!"

"No, we haven't. At least Kunzite certainly hasn't. I believe neither the Duke nor the Duchess of Rheita are allowed to go a single minute unsupervised by at least one of the shitenou. Other than Selene II's line, which is represented by the empress and the crown princess, the only other descendant of Selene II is the Duke of Rheita. No one else."

"Did any of the others have issue before they died?"

Exasperated, Artemis was about to repeat himself, when the door opened, and Princesses Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter walked in.

"What's all this?" Mars gestured towards all the books.

"We're going to solve the mystery of the Princesses in the Tower." answered Venus cheerfully.

"What?"

"Of course, you remember that note we showed you."

The other three princesses nodded.

"I think that the way to get to the bottom of that is by solving the mystery of what happened to Selene I's daughters."

"Nephrite said Kunzite had already solved it. The Duke of Rheita was the one who sent that letter because he obviously wants the throne for himself and his heirs. Right now, Kunzite has him and the others trying to find the evidence to convict him of treason, before he can harm the Imperial family." said Jupiter.

"I just don't really believe it's the duke. He's always been a good subject to the late empress. She was very fond of him, wasn't he, Artemis?"

Artemis nodded.

"Yes, she was. But now that she is dead, he might think that he might be a better ruler than Her Imperial Majesty, Serenity V, and this has made him ambitious. And instead of playing with myths and stories, you should be helping your husband find the evidence to convict him."

"But what if Minako is right and it's not him?" asked Mercury.

"Then who else?" Artemis challenged.

"Like I said, the answer could lie in solving this mystery."

"A lot about the princesses is shrouded in myth, but however, don't all myths always have a kernel of truth at the bottom? Obviously, since no one knows the truth for sure, people began to tell tales, which only began to get more and more unconvincing as time went on. There is one that says Selene didn't execute them, but kept hidden in the basement, where they eventually went mad, and the only way in or out was through a trapdoor in her apartments. Obviously nonsense, given that no such trapdoor was ever found, for one thing." said Mercury.

"I say we need to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. I think that if we do, then I am sure we can find out if Her Majesty is in any danger. But just a minute."

"What is all this?" asked Kunzite, as he walked into the sitting room and spotted all the books. "Are they for light reading?"

"Of course not! Maybe Ami would call it light. I'm reading all I can on the Princesses in the Tower." Venus glared at him. "The note claimed that the empress is not the rightful to the throne of the Moon. That must mean they know of another claimant." she rolled out a genealogical chart. "Since Selene II, each empress has had only one daughter, who succeeded her. The only cadet branches of the Lunarian Royal House could only have come from Selene II's sisters. One of them, descended from the twenty third daughter, is the one represented by the Duke of Rheita."

"Who is obviously the culprit, of course."

"And if he's not?"

"He is. Who else is there?"


	6. Chapter 6

The entire court stood in their finest to receive the four Outer princesses, who would be arriving to help plan and attend the new empress's coronation.

"I'm going to go mad with all this waiting." muttered Venus, opening and closing her fan.

Kunzite frowned, itching to reach over and pull the fan out of her hand. He wasn't exactly fond of 'fan language' most of the court ladies at Magellan used. In his opinion, they should be banned, if for no other reason than that they were so distracting.

"They should be here soon enough, I'm sure."

Just as he said that, a ship appeared on the horizon.

"They're here!" exclaimed Serenity.

"At last." sighed Luna. "I've never been much of a traveler myself, mostly because thought space makes me nervous! Those Jumps through hyperspace!"

"You've done your fair share of traveling." Artemis pointed out. "Not only the trip from Mau, but also the tours throughout the galaxy with the late empress. And around the solar system, of course."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

The four Outer princesses curtseyed to the new empress.

"We were so sorry to hear about the late empress, Majesty." said Neptune.

"As was I." replied Serenity with sorrow. "But I will try to emulate my mother in everything."

"But we shouldn't be sad. The late empress would not want us to be sad. Besides, there is no time to mourn, as we now have a new empress." said Saturn.

"This is just perfect." Venus told Mars.

"I should hope so. The empress wanted the Outers to be received in all splendor and to feel welcome. It's not often they get to come to court, after all." Mars answered, looking around.

"Of course that, but what I meant is that I can talk to them, and perhaps find out the fate of the Princesses in the Tower. If any of them left the solar system, one of them would be sure to know. The files would be at Titon, Miranda, Triton or Charon, wouldn't they?"

"If they did, then that means someone else must have known what happened to them, and there'd be no mystery."

"But that would mean that we could find their descendants today. I will just have to-" Venus stopped.

"What?" Mars looked over her shoulder to see what had caught Venus's attention.

Turning, she saw Kunzite in deep conversation with the Duchess of Rheita.

"Those two certainly seem to be enjoying themselves." said Venus.

Mars couldn't exactly see what she meant. To her, it looked like Kunzite was speaking to the duchess the same way he would speak to any other lady. But then, people did say Venusians were so apt at reading body language that they could almost read minds, so maybe Venus saw something she didn't.

"I wouldn't know." she said aloud. "I'm guessing that he must be asking her to dance?"

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"Dance?! Since when does he dance with anyone other than me? The only time he ever danced with anyone else was when we wrote names on dance cards! And instead of wasting time with that duchess, shouldn't he be paying attention in case the emperor or empress need anything?"

Watching, Mars thought Venus had a point. She herself couldn't remember Kunzite ever being anything more than formal and courteous to any of the ladies. Balls, banquets, masques and such were certainly not his favorite thing. He usually stood observing, a little way from everyone else. Even at the balls at Magellan, while she danced the night away, to her heart's content, Kunzite usually sat in his usual place to the left of her throne. The only times he would leave it would be to dance with her. Now why would he be paying such close attention to the Duchess of Rheita?

"You don't want to cause a scene." Mars grabbed hold of Venus's arm. "The emperor and empress are giving this ball for the Outers, remember? You don't want to be the one who spoils it."

Venus wrenched her arm free.

"I think I will retire early." she said in a voice uncharacteristically cold for her.

Venus sat before the hearth when the door to the bedchamber opened and Kunzite walked in.

"You retired particularly early tonight. That's not like you."

"I'm feeling a little unwell."

"Do you want me to send for one of your ladies to help you?"

"No! Send for someone and just what will _you_ do? Return to the ball and the Duchess of Rheita? That's why you're so determined to find evidence against the duke, isn't it?" she shook her finger at him. "Not because you think he might be dangerous, because anyone can see he would never have the nerve to harm the empress or anyone! Is it your plan to accuse the duke of treason so then his duchess will be free! Or is it that she has asked you to rid her of him?"

Kunzite stared in disbelief at the whole discourse.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you!" she demanded. "I saw you speaking to her. I saw the way you were speaking to her!"

"I was talking to her in case she might let slip something about her husband. Which is why I was offering her drinks."

"Since when are you so attentive and offer any of the ladies drinks!"

"I think it's possible you had too much to drink and are imagining things. That's probably why you felt unwell enough to retire early. I'm going to summon one of your ladies to help you."

He turned to leave.

"Don't you dare leave me here when I'm talking to you!"

She shook her fists at him, and went after him into the antechamber.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're unusually quiet today, Minako." commented Serenity as she sat on under her cloth of estate in her presence chamber. "You usually always look forward to when my mother held drawing rooms. I know I will probably never be the empress my mother was, but I shall try my best."

"Oh, it's not that, Your Majesty." answered Venus absently. "Your mother would be very proud of you if she was here. You will be a very great empress. I am just…distracted."

Endymion and the generals entered the presence chamber. Venus glared at Kunzite out of the corner of her eye before staring straight ahead, as people began to fill the room.

"The empress is right in that the Princess of Venus is not her usual self today." muttered Luna to Artemis.

"She isn't. You see, she's jealous of the attention Kunzite was bestowing on the Duchess of Rheita at the ball the other night. I have to say it's been ages since I've seen her in such a state! He's never given her any reason to be jealous before."

"Doesn't he ever talk to the ladies of the court at Magellan?"

"He does, but you know, he's always so…calm, cold, and poised. I guess she must have noticed something different in the way he was speaking to her."

"I've never been too fond of the Duchess of Rheita, either." Luna admitted. "The late empress accepted her because the duke is so fond of her. Come to think of it, I don't even know what planet she comes from. She's probably not from this star system."

"That woman could at least be more presentable when she comes to greet Your Imperial Majesties." said Venus acidly.

"Which woman?" asked Serenity.

"The Duchess of Rheita."

"I think she was perfectly presentable." said Endymion.

"She's wearing the exact same earrings she wore to the ball."

Everyone turned to look in the duchess's direction.

"I didn't notice." said Jadeite.

"Of course you wouldn't." answered Mars.

"You noticed what earrings she was wearing to the ball and the ones she's wearing today?" Nephrite sounded impressed.

"Yes, and if she were at my court at Magellan, she would immediately be dismissed!"

"For her earrings?" asked Mercury.

"No." Kunzite answered her. "She would be dismissed because you are determined to find some fault in her!"

"Mother never said anything bad about the duchess, although I could always tell she didn't like her." Serenity admitted. "I don't think she would dismiss her, though. For her earrings, or for any other reason."

"She wears those same earrings because they are a family heirloom." said Kunzite.

"And how do you know?!" Venus demanded.

"Before her marriage, she lived on Earth for a while. I met her then."

Venus looked stunned. Before she could say anything, Luna spoke.

"She's from Earth, then?"

"No." answered Kunzite. "She never said where she was from, exactly, just that it was one of the Outer Planets. She never said which, though."


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis said for the umpteenth time, "I don't know which planet the duchess is from."

Venus threw her arms up.

"If you can tell me which one, I can just ask the princess of that particular planet, if it's Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto, to command her to go back! She is their subject, after all. That will get her out of our hair!"

"Out of whose hair?" demanded Jupiter.

"Actually, as wife to the duke, the duchess is now Empress Serenity's subject by her marriage, regardless of what planet she's originally from." explained Luna.

"I don't think the duchess really has anything to do with all of this." said Mercury. "What's most important right now is to find out who sent that note, not worrying about where the duchess is from."

"We already know who sent the note! It was her, obviously! She probably put her husband up to it! She's ambitious and wants to be empress!"

"Then why didn't she act before? She's been at court for decades!" asked Mars.

For this, Venus was at a loss to answer.

"Well…" she began uncertaintly. "it must be because it's easier now that the empress is dead and her daughter is new."

"I think you're just being paranoid, Minako!" Artemis called her by her given name. "Seriously! Besides, we should be concentrating on what's important."

"I propose that we visit the rooms in the Crystal Tower which were occupied by the princesses to begin with." suggested Mercury.

"That would be just as much a waste of time."

"Princess Saturn and the Crown Princess were there a few days ago. I spoke to them this morning."

"What were they doing there?" asked Luna.

"Perhaps just exploring, I think. You know the story can capture your imagination. They said they found some writing on the wall. Like if it has been etched there with something."

"What did it say?" asked Mars.

"They weren't able to understand it, of course. That's why I think we should take a look."

The four guardian princesses and the two cats walked towards the Prayer Room. Next to the door leading to it was a staircase, leading up towards the Crystal Tower.

"It's bigger than I ever thought." muttered Jupiter. "I always expected them to have been kept in a dungeon."

"All forty nine of them?" asked Venus. "That would have to have been a huge dungeon, wouldn't it? It seems they certainly wanted for nothing here."

The furniture was old and broken, the curtains and tapestries torn, the mirrors cracked, everything covered in dust sheets.

"What could have happened here? Even just by neglect, it couldn't have gotten into this state, could it? It looks more like there was a struggle."

"Someone's been here recently." Jupiter indicated a trunk, the dust sheets on it had been disturbed in places.

"Yes." said Mercury. "Princess Saturn said that they found the message behind a trunk, and this one looks like it was moved recently."

It wasn't very heavy and she removed it with ease.

"This must be it."


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Mercury scanned the writing on the wall into her Mercury Computer.

"Now can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps." said Artemis.

"I thought you didn't believe in the story of the Princesses in the Tower." Mars raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not in the stories that they disappeared or escaped, no, but in the fact that they were right here before their very own sister had them executed, yes."

"You know," said Luna thoughtfully. "the old empress believed in the stories. I remember she told me every time she went into the prayer room, she would always think of them. She said what became of them was so sad, especially the one. I'm not sure why, but I just got the impression that she meant that at least one of them had a different fate from her sisters."

"You mean the old empress was interested in the story of the Princesses in the Tower?" asked Jupiter.

"What she must have meant, I'm sure, was that she was about the youngest one." pointed out Artemis. "And it was sad. The girls had done nothing except to be born royal."

"You seem so determined that this is nothing but a story, Artemis, that I'm beginning to think you know something you're not telling us." said Mars.

"Just what would I know? I'm the advisor to the Princess of Venus, not the Empress of the Moon."

"We can argue about it later. Someplace else please." said Jupiter.

Venus sat in her favorite seat by the window in her sitting room when Mars entered. Venus looked up to see who it was, since she had given orders that she wanted to be alone.

"Your ladies said you wanted to be alone." said Mars.

"I was only thinking." Venus sighed. She stood up. "Does the empress want me?" she asked.

"No. Jupiter is with her. Mercury is still working on that puzzle we came across in the Tower, Saturn and Pluto are with Small Lady, and Neptune and Uranus are in the music room. The shitenou are with the emperor."

Venus sat back down. Mars sat next to her.

"I came to talk to you about what Luna said this morning in the Tower. About the comment the old empress made to her."

Venus just nodded. She really wasn't paying much attention. Mars noticed this.

"You look distracted."

"Hm?"

"You are distracted. What's on your mind?"

"It's only…do you think very much about Jadeite's life on Earth?"

"When he was serving Prince Endymion?" Mars shrugged. "No. Just why would I?"

"Because I never thought much about it either. At least not until I saw the way Kunzite was talking to the Duchess of Rheita, and he said he knew her on Earth. He never spoke to any of the ladies at Magellan that way."

"He didn't know any of the court ladies at Magellan before."

"No, I don't think he did. I guess it was kind of stupid of me to not think that Kunzite had other women in his bed before me. Do you suppose the Duchess of Rheita was his mistress? Do you think he might take her as his mistress again?"

Mars stared. Finally she said, "I don't think so. Even if he did keep mistresses in the past, after all, all men do, don't they, I seriously don't think he would ever take another mistress. I'm sure he never would." she assured Venus.

Venus smiled a small smile.

"I'm sure you're right. I'm just being absolutely foolish."

"You have a message, Your Grace." one of her ladies told her.

The Duchess of Rheita sighed. Where or who else could the message be from.

"Do you want me to prepare the viewer for you?"

"No, leave me. I will do it."

She walked to her personal viewer, and set up the control. Before stood the holographic image of a man dressed all in white. He wore the same earrings as the duchess. The duchess bowed to the image.

"And what news do you have for me?" he asked.

The duchess bit her lip. He was not going to like what she had to say.

"I am no longer allowed in Serenity's presence, Prince. Due to my position, I am still one of her ladies, but have been banished from her presence."

"What?"

"It is the Princess of Venus. I knew her consort from my time on Earth, Your Highness. He was glad to see me again, and she was just not happy about it, when she saw him speak to me, and she banished me from Serenity's presence. If it wasn't for my position as the wife of a royal duke, she would have seen to it that I lost my place. I think he would have preferred to marry me instead of her." the duchess smiled.

"Marry _you_ instead of a Venusian." the prince sneered. "And one who is a princess, as well. She has nothing to worry about, and you will convince her so!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I guess I should apologize to Kunzite for jumping to conclusions." said Venus.

She looked a good deal happier.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't apologize to Jadeite if _I _were in your shoes. Just why should I?" answered Mars tartly.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Venus. "You can't really mean that-"

Mars shrugged.

"My father did. My mother suffered so much because of it as well as other things. And, after all, my marriage to Jadeite was arranged by the old empress."

"Now, that's why I've always said Venusians have more sense! Our court may be lax, but when someone finds their soul mates, why extramarital are absolutely unheard of on Venus!"

"They might be. I wouldn't be too sure, though."

"I think I know my own planet and my own people's customs better."

Venus stood up.

"Now, I should apologize for my, er, unreasonable behavior. I should not have been so distrustful. I'll have to figure something out to make it up to him, as well!"

With that, she ran out of the room, nearly stepping on Artemis who was walking in.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked Mars. "Only a little while ago, she looked almost forlorn."

"You know how she is, and you've known her better and longer than anyone else has." Mars rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, that's true. She can change moods from one to another quicker than anyone I know, and mind you, I know a lot of people."

"Mm-hm."

Mars wasn't really listening, and walked out.

"Hmm, so like everyone to not pay much attention to what the cat has to say. Now, the galaxy would be a much better place if they did."

Venus rushed into the office.

"I knew I'd find you here! After all, just where else!"

Kunzite saw that she looked a good deal happier than she had been since the night of the ball.

"You look like you've changed your mind."

"Of course! I'm so sorry I distrusted you. I just…couldn't stand the way you were speaking to her. You never spoke in the same way to any other ladies, not even at Magellan. And, mind you, I could tell at least a few of them would not have minded if you had."

"I don't think they would have risked your wrath. Or would you only have aimed it at me?"

"Oh, they would have been banished from court! And I would see to it they would never be able to come to court again! At least not _my_ court!"

"I never would have thought you were insecure, Minako. You know I only have eyes for you. I don't think anyone could ever match you in anything."

Minako smiled and threw herself at him.

"I hope not. Just what my ancestress, Aphrodite say if they ever could! I think she might disown me."

"Although you were definitely right about the duchess. You know I suspected her husband. I had their viewer monitored. She made an interesting communication. I can't quite trace where it came from, but it was a most interesting conversation. I think you must see it."


	11. Chapter 11

"I always knew that woman was no good!" exclaimed Venus. "I suspected she was up to something when I saw you speaking to her! Was she trying to-"

"Not that again! I thought you had already gotten that idea out of your mind!" Kunzite sounded exasperated.

"I can't believe you are still defending her! After confirming it yourself!"

Normally, Kunzite could not stand hysterical women and would simply have left the room. Although from his own experience he knew at least in this case it would only make the situation worse, and she would have gone after him.

"Now that's _enough_!" he exclaimed.

Fortunately, this quieted her down. It just wasn't like him to lose control.

"Instead of arguing with me, what we should be doing is confronting this woman, and put her somewhere where someone can keep an eye on her."

"You-you're right, of course." she agreed in a small voice.

"Now, you and I are going to confront her. And you're going as the leader of the guardian senshi, not as a hysterical woman who's gotten some obsession on her mind, so you _will_ behave yourself."

"Uh, yes." she agreed quietly.

He walked toward the door and she followed some steps behind him. Normally, as the princess and he her consort, she would walk at least two steps ahead of him, but this time, she allowed him to walk before her, while she followed, quietly. They walked towards the duke and duchess's apartments, where they found the duchess with her ladies.

"You are all dismissed." he said.

The ladies look surprised as they muttered among themselves, picking up their books and leaving the room.

"Now, I am the only one allowed to dismiss my ladies!" exclaimed the duchess. "First, I am _forbidden_ to attend to duties and serve the empress, and now my ladies are dismissed from my presence! Make no mistake this will reach the ears of my husband and the empress!"

"Oh, it will! As will the fact that you are plotting against the empress and that is treason!" Kunzite told her.

"What? You have no proof!"

"Actually," said Venus. "we do have proof."

"I suspected the duke so I had your viewer monitored. No communications going in or out have escaped notice."

At that, the duchess almost fainted. She grabbed hold at the back of a chair as her knees gave way.

"I-it could just as easily have been my husband." she said faintly.

"Maybe. We will be interviewing your ladies, for now."

"I honestly don't see the point."

"Well, we do. For the meantime, you will not leave your bedchamber. Nor will you see or speak to anyone."

"You can not possibly confine me to my bedchamber or forbid to see anyone other than my husband."

"Actually, we can. Princess Mars and Nephrite have already been summoned. They have their orders and will see to it that you don't escape or communicate with anyone."

The duchess looked horrified. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, receiving anything from Nemesis here in the palace. But then, how was she supposed to know that she would be under surveillance.

"You will achieve nothing from keeping me here."

"We'll just see about that."


End file.
